The invention concerns a rain protection arrangement for a golf bag, which has a rain protection cover which can be folded up in a small volume, in a storage compartment.
Golf bags in various different design configurations are known from the prospectus “BULLET GOLF, THERE IS NOTHING BETTER—INNOVATIVE GOLF EQUIPMENT”. A golf bag with a rain protection cover which can be folded up in a small volume, in a storage compartment, is known by the name “EXECUTIVE 9.5′”, wherein the storage compartment is an integral component of the golf bag. This means that, as is known, a rain protection arrangement belongs to the respective golf bag. Such golf bags with an integrated rain protection cover are relatively expensive to buy. If a golfer wants a new golf bag, either he must again buy a correspondingly costly golf bag with integrated rain protection cover or he must buy a golf bag without such a rain protection arrangement. In the latter case therefore the golfer then has a golf bag without a rain protection arrangement, which is also to be viewed as a disadvantage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rain protection arrangement of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, which can be combined easily and without any problem with any golf bag, in order to protect the respective golf bag from the influences of weather such as rain or the like.